Escapismo
by Marmaduke Scarlet
Summary: Se você pudesse estar em algum outro lugar que não aqui, agora, onde você estaria? 1º lugar do II Mini-Challenge J/L do 6V.


_**Disclaimer: **__Essa história é baseada em personagens e situações criados e pertencentes à J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Warner Bros., Editora Rocco, entre outros. Não foi feita com fins lucrativos, e qualquer ofensa aos direitos autorais do autor não é intencional. _

_**

* * *

**_

_And in the end__  
__We lie awake__  
__And we dream__  
__Of making our escape_  
Coldplay – The Escapist

- Olá.  
Lily se virou e sorriu para o marido, parado na porta da cozinha.  
- Olá. Faz muito tempo que você está aí? – perguntou, enquanto, com um último meneio da varinha, enfeitiçava a louça para se lavar magicamente.  
- Acabei de descer. Finalmente consegui fazer o Harry dormir. – ele respondeu. Harry, o bebê, tinha completado um ano havia três meses e, para James, parecia que mostrava cada vez mais relutância em pegar no sono.  
- James, você não pode ler com ele Quadribol Através dos Séculos e esperar que ele durma depois. Acho que já ficou bem claro que ele gosta de Quadribol. – a ruiva respondeu, se aproximando para abraçá-lo.  
- É, desconfio que sim. Hoje de manhã eu podia jurar que ele estava tentando fazer um Passe de Plumpton naquela vassourinha de brinquedo que o Sirius deu para ele.  
Lily riu baixinho, embora não tivesse idéia do que fosse um Passe de Plumpton.  
- Feliz dia das Bruxas, a propósito – James completou.  
- Obrigada. – a ruiva sussurrou, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço dele.  
Então ambos ficaram em silêncio, abraçados, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.  
- Lily? – James disse, depois de alguns minutos, quebrando o silêncio.  
- Hum?  
- Se você pudesse estar em algum outro lugar que não aqui, agora, onde você estaria?  
A pergunta a fez sorrir.  
- Bora bora. – respondeu.  
- Bora bora? No Taiti?  
- È. – Onde não houve Voldemort, Comensais da Morte, onde não perdessem um amigo por dia, onde pudessem criar Harry sem preocupações... – Viveríamos em um bangalô na beira da praia. Às manhas, Harry brincaria na areia branca e então você poderia ensiná-lo a nadar...  
- Poderíamos alimentar tubarões. – James disse, só para ver a mulher levantar a cabeça para encará-lo com os olhos estreitados.  
- Sem tubarões.  
- As pessoas alimentam tubarões em Bora Bora, sabia?  
- Sem tubarões, James.  
- Não seja estraga-prazeres. – ele suspirou, se rendendo - Tudo bem, então eu poderia ensinar Harry a nadar e então nós poderíamos fazer mergulhos pelas ilhas. De repente até achar algum tesouro perdido, se tivéssemos sorte.  
- E de tardinha, depois que o Harry já estivesse dormindo, você e eu assistiríamos o pôr-do-sol...  
- Deitados em uma rede.  
- Naturalmente. E depois poderíamos dar uma volta na praia.  
- Ou não. – Lily levantou uma sobrancelha. – Depois de assistir o pôr-do-sol poderíamos encomendar um irmãozinho para o Harry. – James acrescentou, sorrindo maliciosamente.  
- Ah sim, claro. – a ruiva respondeu, rindo.  
- Não iríamos querer que ele se sentisse sozinho em uma ilha tão grande como Bora Bora.  
- Certamente que não.  
- Jantaríamos peixe todas as noites.  
- Acho que as pessoas comem outras coisas além de peixe em Bora Bora.  
- Ok, cocos também.  
Ela riu mais uma vez, escondendo novamente o rosto na curva do pescoço do marido.  
Então ouviram o choro de Harry no segundo andar.  
- Falando no baixinho... Quer apostar quanto que ele quer que um de nós troque a fralda?  
Lily consultou o relógio.  
- Está na hora do banho dele, de qualquer maneira. – Suspirando, ela deu um passo para trás, se afastando de vez do marido. – Eu vou lá. Você pega o pijama dele? O azul, tá?

Algumas horas mais tarde, Voldemort visitava Godric's Hollow.

* * *

**Nota do autor**: Graças à gripe suína, acabei tendo férias de inverno maiores do que o planejado, então, como sempre acontece quando fico muito tempo sem nada para fazer, acabei escrevendo essa pequena coisinha aqui para o **II Mini-Challenge James/Lily do Fórum 6Vassouras**, como um desafio pessoal, já que eu nunca tinha escrito uma drabble, e nem sabia se conseguiria. Pois bem, consegui. E para a minha eterna surpresa, ainda ganhei _primeiro lugar_!

Meus sinceros agradecimentos à **Mah Prongs**, mestra do challenge, e ao pessoal da **Elle Living**, por terem transformado os resorts do Taiti meu sonho de consumo pessoal.


End file.
